Non-fictional Love
by nanatsuko
Summary: Autumn has arrived, but the leaves aren't the only things falling in this ultra-mega-dokidoki story!


Credits to Jen for writing this as well! ohohoho

Gold and cherry red leaves were dancing in the wind, falling gently on the ground. James was on his way to his cousin's house. He went to the train station and decided to take the quickest route there because he just couldn't wait to see his cousin and show off his weebness. As he entered the train, someone, a guy who looked the same age as him, stepped before him. "What are you-" James asked confusedly but was soon interrupted by the young stranger, "Stay near me." That's what James did, but not because he wanted to listen to him; he just couldn't find the strength to move away.

Suddenly, the guy started to move closer to him until their bodies were touching. He held James' face in his hands and gave him a gentle kiss. He was alarmed and pushed him to the floor. He then ran out of the train even though it wasn't his designated stop. James felt embarrassment and anger. Not anger towards the guy, but to himself. He didn't know nor did he bother to understand the emotions he was feeling, and continued to walk. As he approached the front door of his cousin's house, he heard a familiar voice. The door opened and he couldn't believe who he was looking at- it was the same person from the train.

"Hey, we meet again. Come in," the guy said and winked flirtatiously. James ignored him and greeted his cousin.

However, his cousin announced, "I have to go calculate the inverse square root. You guys can play video games and chill here. Maybe get to know each other in a deeper level," and he walked out the door. James couldn't believe what was happening to him. He was being left in a room filled with 5 guys, consisting of a stranger who kissed him. They stood in the middle of the room, staring at each other.

The guy introduced himself, "Hey I'm Jacob. What's your name?"

"I'm James," he replied. He pretended to ignore what Jacob did to him on the train and casually talked about stuff. "Yeah, my favorite thing to do is suck dicks," James continued.

Jacob interrupted him and said, "I enjoy talking to you here, but don't you think we should go in a room? These guys are awfully loud." James couldn't disagree; everyone was shouting at the top of their lungs. So they went to the farthest room from everyone else. All of a sudden, Jacob pushed him onto the ground.

"What the hell was that for?" James shouted.

"I'm just trying to get even," Jacob smirked. He straddled James and insinuated, "Let's start doing stuff rather than talk about them." He passionately pressed his lips against James' lips, slipping in his tongue. Then he removed James' shirt and began to kiss his neck, moving closer to his chest.

"Ahh," James moaned softly. Jacob kissed him so deeply that James was already covered in hickeys. He switched places with Jacob and encouraged him to remove his clothes quickly. Jacob smirked at the little desperate action, slowly inching James' pants and then his boxers. James let out a shaky breath at the feeling of the fabric and teasing sensation. He whined in relief when the fabric reached far enough, down to free his dick in the air. Jacob grinned at the dissonant sound, leaning down and ghosting his breath over James' delicate skin.

On instinct, James spread his legs as wide as he could, releasing a soft mewl at the unexpected sensation of Jacob's tongue lapping at his tip. Jacob ran his tongue over James' slit, swirling it all around his head before he began to press down slowly. He smirked after each time he felt the other man's hips twitch up.

With his hands moving to hold James hips down, Jacob gradually sped up. He started to take James deeper and deeper into his mouth. At times, he paused with James barely in his mouth and waited a few seconds, softly running his tongue around the sides until James expressed a crescendo of excitement. He harshly tugged on Jacob's hair crying, "J-Jacob... I-I'm close, please!"

Jacob paused again, contemplating whether he should tease James even further, or if he should stop until he begged. The look of lust on James' face deterred him. Jacob cupped James' balls and played with them while his thumb pressed against his perineum.

James thrust up lightly as he came, crying out Jacob's name over and over again as his cock twitched. Jacob eagerly swallowed around him, his hand on James' hip moving to pump his shaft even as he paused to lap at his silt trying to prolong his orgasm. After a few seconds, James managed to calm down as Jacob pulled away, smiling and moving up to draw him into a lazy hug on the floor.


End file.
